Grimshire People's Army
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Parent Organization | } |- ! Motto | } |- ! Marching Anthem | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Commander in Chief | } |- ! High Command | } |- ! Headquarters | } |- ! Aproximate Strength | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Anniversary | } |- ! Engagements | } |- ! Minimum Age | } |- ! Conscription? | } |- ! Annual Budget | } |- ! colspan="2" | Commanders |- ! Politburo Defense Consul | } |- ! Commander of Armed Forces | } |- ! Inspector General | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Grimshire People's Army, or GPA, is the ground warfare branch of the Grimshire People's Revolutionary Forces. Using simple equipment with minimal technology, combined with large numbers of infantry, artillery, and tanks, the GPA uses brute force and mass attacks to overwhelm their enemies. The GPA is also infamous for ignoring international law and is responsible for such crimes as the extermination of the population of the Durkadurkastani village of Bakluksherpa in 2018.\ History Founded in 2005, the GPA was built using the personnel of the Grimshire Guards as a foundation. Steven Konev, a communist street thug, was placed in command, and ordered by General Secretary Barnaby Matthews to combine this with the communist militias that had sprung up around the city-state into a unified army. He accomplished this in short order, and used the new People's Army to annex the village of Spadeston, which was renamed Honecker, as well as the abandoned medieval city of Arthan. The Army would also play a role in establishing communist control of the town of Stone Fist Valley following the end of Happy Nation authority there. The Army was further expanded and organized in the following decade. The Army would see it's first action in 2014, when the 798th Guards Infantry Division was placed in Invasion Alert and sent to Stone Fist following the occupation of the territory by Happy Nation Army troops. In addition, two Motor Rifle and one Guards Tank division were placed on Invasion Alert, but not deployed to Stone Fist. After tense negotiation, the Happy Nation forces withdrew, and the Stone Fist Annexation Crisis came to a close. Following this, the Politburo ordered the GPA to deploy 4 Guards Motor Rifle divisions with air and naval support to the Free City of Rockfall, whose sovereignty the GSR had never recognized. The GPA invaded the small International Council mandate and forced it's surrender, causing Happy Nation to move troops to the Free City of Water's Edge to guarantee their independence. The next deployment of the GPA would be their intervention in the Durkadurkastani Civil War in the summer of 2018, where they overran the Army of Allah, which they destroyed to the last man, as well as the depleted Durkadurkastani Army within hours. The GPA has since maintained a substantial force in the new Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan as part of the newly declared International Worker's Alliance (IWA). Installations * Koshkin Training Center - Large installation for the training of new recruits across several branches. * Zhukov Building - Headquarters, along with the rest of the Grimshire People's Revolutionary Forces. Divisional Strength Divisions known to be in service in the GPA as of September 2018, not counting reserves, which are estimated to be approximately 400 divisions including all types except Guards. Category:Militaries Category:Ground Warfare Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic Category:Grimshire People's Army Category:INWOC Ground Forces